My God Details
by luveli11
Summary: this is the detail list for the people who are reading my story 'My God'... its mostly the second chapter, just easier to go back to during the story.


*Greek/Roman- Meaning*

Aphrodite/Venus- Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation

Apollo/Apollo- God of the sun, truth, prophecy, healing, plague, music, and poetry

Ares/Mars- God of war

Artemis/Diana- Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, child birth,

virginity, and young girls

Athena/Minerva- Goddess of wisdom, warfare, diving intelligence, architecture and crafts

Demeter/Ceres- Goddess of the harvest, fertility of the earth, and the seasons

Eros/Cupid- God of love and attraction

Gaia/Terra- Goddess of the earth (Mother Nature)

Hades/Pluto- God of the underworld

Hera/Juno- Queen of the Gods- Goddess of women and marriage

Hermes/Mercury- God of trade, thieves, and travel

Kronos/Saturn- God of agriculture and the harvest

Persephone/Proserpina- Goddess of spring, Queen of the Underworld

Poseidon/Neptune- God of the sea, earthquakes, and horeses

Zues/Jupiter- King of the Gods- God of the sky, lightning, law, order, and justice

Gaia/Terra- Goddess of the earth (Mother Nature)

Chronos- Keeper of time

*Children of the Gods/Goddesses must be contained by age 18 so they may learn their powers. If they don't learn about their family or their powers by age 18, their powers will be uncontroable.*

Cast/Parents:

Clare Edwards- Zeus/Jupiter and Athena/Minerva (16)

Eli Goldsworthy-Hades/Pluto and Persephone/Proserpina (17)

Adam Torres- Hermes/Mercury and Gaia/Terra (16)

Fiona Coyne- Kronos/Saturn and Hera/Juno (17)

Darcy Edwards- Chronos and Athena/Minerva (17)

Alli Bhandari-Eros/Cupid and Aphrodite/Venus (16)

Drew Torres- Poseidon/Neptune and Gaia/Terra (17)

Jenna Middleton- Apollo/Apollo and Artemis/Diana (16)

KC Guthrie- Ares/Mars and Demeter/Ceres (16)

Declan Coyne- Kronos/Saturn and Hera/Juno (17)

Nicolette Jones- Hades/Pluto and Persephone/Proserpina (17)

*Siblings-

Clare and Darcy- Sisters

Eli and Nicolette- Twins

Adam and Drew- Brothers

Fiona and Declan- Brother and sister

*First, Twins have the same parents (mom and dad) and siblings have either same mom or same dad. Also, all siblings were separated.

**POWERS ARE MADE UP! DON'T KNOW IF THEIR REAL!**

*Powers:

Clare- Mind control/reading minds/telekinesis

Eli & Nicolette- Fire/Heat

Adam- Speed

Fiona- shape shifting

Darcy- freezing time

Alli- making people tell their true feelings

Drew- Water control

Jenna- Healing

KC- change the weather

Declan- Invisibility

*All possess superhuman strength, vitality, longevity, and resistance to injury like their parents. But, they are not as powerful, since they have been living as humans their whole lives.

Home Cities-

Clare- East Hampton, NY

Eli- Chicago, IL

Adam- Philadelphia, PA

Fiona- Phoenix, AZ

Darcy- San Diego, CA

Alli- Los Angeles, CA

Drew- Boston, Ma

Jenna- Washington DC

KC- Seattle, WA

Declan- Charlotte, NC

Nicolette- Miami, FL

Birth Names:

Clare- Adele

Eli- Blade

Adam- Colton

Fiona- Paige

Darcy- Olympia

Alli- Alexandra

Drew- Duncan

Jenna- Selena

KC- Payton

Declan- Braxton

Nicolette- Vega

Girls: Clare, Fiona, Alli, Darcy, Jenna, Nicolette

Boys: Eli, Adam, Drew, Declan, KC

During the period of time when the children were born, there was a war happening on Mount Olympus. The Gods/Goddesses thought it would be best to send their children to earth to live until the war ends. By the time they are either 6 or 7 years old, the war ends. The Gods/Goddesses see how happy their children are and keep them down on earth. Their adoptive parents know they're children of Gods/Goddesses. Zeus soon realizes that they are developing their powers, and sees that if their powers aren't noticed by age 18 they will go out of control. The children begin to sense that they are different, but never talk to their "parents" about it. They wonder for 10 years, trying to find their place. So, after they have all turned 16 years old, the children are told of their future. They are sent to a camp/school located in Toronto to learn how to control their powers, learn of their parents and meet the other soon to be Greek/Roman Gods. They will find love, hate, friendship, and everything in-between.


End file.
